


Far From Sweet [Dreams]

by eleganceofsmokeDOA



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bonding, Caretaking, Confessions, Drunk Driver Accident, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gay, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hallucinations, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Regret, Sexual Confusion, Spirits, Wakes & Funerals, does this count as cheating?, joshler - Freeform, tyler dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleganceofsmokeDOA/pseuds/eleganceofsmokeDOA
Summary: Tyler dies suddenly after being hit by a drunk driver. Josh and Jenna, the two people closest to him, rely heavily on each other. After many weeks of spending practically all their time together, Josh begins to worry he might be falling for her. His guilt-ridden brain starts seeing Tyler, angry with him, at every turn. Over time the hallucinations become less accusatory but more complex. Josh finds himself comforted by the illusion of his best friend. His state of mind only gets more chaotic as constant waves of emotions and questions flood his head...and his heart.





	Far From Sweet [Dreams]

Most people had gone by this point. There were only three bodies left occupying the chapel: a beautiful woman standing near the exit sobbing quietly, a yellow-haired man unable to step closer to the casket, and a young man with his whole life ahead of him lying still and cold in an Oak box. Josh, the one with bright yellow hair, finally gathers enough composure to walk up and stand next to the casket. He gazes down upon his best friends lifeless body. He knew this would be hard, but never imagined it would take all his strength and self-control just to remain upright. He stands there much longer than he realizes; his mind has drifted off. If it weren’t for the casket or the prim suit, Josh might be able to convince himself Tyler was simply asleep. That he would wake up in a few hours begging Josh to go buy him food. The thought puts a small smile on Josh’s face, but reality soon swoops in and snatches it away.   
“Are you ready?” Jenna, the only other person around, softly asks.  
“Wha- What?” Josh didn’t even realize he had been crying until his words came out all croaky and broken. Tears had formed little rivers down his cheeks. Jenna walks to him, takes a tissue out of her bag and gently wipes them away. She takes his clammy hands in her own. “Are you ready for the burial? There’s no rush, please take your time sweetie.”  
He inhales deeply and takes several seconds to answer. “No, yeah. I-I’m ready. Yes.”  
“Okay. If you’re sure.” He nods his head and lowers his eyes. “If you don’t mind could you tell, I don’t know” he gestures awkwardly “Somebody. That we’re ready to proceed or whatever.”  
Jenna squeezes his hands and gives him a sad smile “Of course.”  
She was always so strong no matter what. That was just one of the things Josh admired about her. Tyler was super lucky to have met her and even luckier to have her fall in love with him. Tyler would often gush about their wedding day saying it was and will be the best day of his entire life. They were the perfect pair and everyone could see it.

***

After getting home, shoving open the front door and trudging up the stairs, Josh lets himself fall limply onto the bed. He doesn’t bother getting out of his uncomfortable suit, that doesn’t matter right now. He lays still for a long while playing back this horrible day, over and over in his head. Seeing Tyler in his casket all dead and dressed up, was the last thing he remembered clearly. That image will most likely stick with him until the end of his days. The rest of the service and the drive home is fuzzy at best. He zoned out during the burial. He couldn’t help it, Josh wanted to stay in the moment and be there for Jenna and for Tyler’s family but his thoughts pulled him away. The sweet memories, pleasant feelings from the past and hopeful ideas for the future he had shared with Tyler were much more inviting than the overwhelming grief he was experiencing now. It was exhausting. So much so, that Josh was fast asleep by 7:42 pm, having sweet dreams of touring the country in a cramped van with his best friends, doing what they loved every night. Unfortunately, the pleasantness of tonight’s dreams doesn’t last. A switch in Josh’s mind flipped suddenly and everything went dark. Metaphorically and literally; darkness was all around him. He called out into the black “Tyler! Tyler, where are you?! Tyler! Come back to me! Please! Tyler?!”. A foggy light started to glow in the distance, revealing the silhouette of a young man. Josh tried shouting again but his words came out only as muffled whispers. He started running toward the figure. Though his body was moving and his legs were straining, the light remained the same distance away. He began to hear faint music, familiar music. His movements synchronized with the repetitive tone and with every beat, the light grew dimmer. Tears are falling down his face, unchecked, as he continues struggling to make an audible sound. On the verge of a panic attack, Josh’s body jolts awake and forces him into a sitting position. His hair is on end and his eyes are the size of saucers. He begins to calm and slip back into reality as he recognizes the faint music from before is only his ringtone. He snatches his phone from the nightstand and hastily answers it, mainly to get the damn noise to stop. He makes a mental note to change that later. He pushes out a gravelly “Hello?”. For a moment quiet sobbing is the only sound. Josh instantly knows who’s on the other end. A small female voice replaces the sounds of crying.   
“I’m sorry to- to call this late. I just. I just need to not-.” she’s trying desperately to hold back her tears. Josh clears his throat and softly replies   
“Need to not be alone right now?” Josh asks. He definitely knows the feeling.  
“Yeah. Do you think you could come over? No, never mind, that’s too much to ask for this hour. Go back to sleep, Josh. Sorry.” she goes to hang up.  
“Wait!” he practically yells. “Sorry, that was louder than I meant for it to be. Anyway. No, it’s really no trouble! I’m fully awake now. Plus, I’d like your company too.”  
“Are you sure?” she replies with an obvious smile in her voice.  
“Of course. Anything you need, Jenna, anytime. What time is it by the way?”   
“Oh, uh. It’s a little past 3 am…”


End file.
